


Carnal Ear Clip

by Ohm_my



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal, Anal Pregnancy, Cuckquean, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Lapdance, Sibling Incest, They are all futa, bunnyears, gimpmasks, girls with dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohm_my/pseuds/Ohm_my
Summary: Camilla and Hinoka are happily married but kids aren't coming yet. Hinoka wants to wait before sex because she's a little affraid. Camilla wants to be a good wife but has desires too. And walking in on something unexpected piques her interest into an adventure she's not coming out of unscathed.Futa/Futa
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Camilla, Camilla/Elise/Azura/Sakura, Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Carnal Ear Clip

It’s still hard to believe how sunny Hoshido is. Even in the evenings Camilla can feel the radiance of the sun shining on her forehead, a stark contrast from the Nohr she's used to. Of course maybe she’s a little bit biased and the beautiful red haired princess she's kissing might be the true warmth. She loves Hinoka. Getting her this far has taken a while but it is so worth it. The two stare into each other's eyes as they break the kiss. She lets her hands roam down a little going from Hinoka's waist down to the upper rim of her hips. “You're so beautiful... my wife.” She says softly. She's rewarded with an earnest blush. Even though she has said those words so many times before it still seemed to get that reaction out of Hinoka every time. With a small smirk she turns her head sideways. “How about we...”

Hinoka follows her wife's gaze towards the bedroom and gulps. She knows what Camilla meant. They have been married for almost a month now and have yet to consummate. She knows it's expected they at some point will provide offspring. And the thought does excite her a little. Her clothing luckily can hide a little chub. “I... I'm sorry.” She says softly. A deep contrast to her usual forward speech. “I'm still trying to prepare myself in my heart to...” Her sentence is cut off when Camilla's hand lands on her head and pets her softly. Looking up she can see her wife smiling so very warmly at her.

“Take all the time you need.” The Nohrian responds. She tries her best to hide her slight disappointment. She was never meant for chastity. And unlike Hinoka she was clearly not a virgin. The lips of almost every servant in the Nohrian court had pleased her before but when she got married she figured she should try and be more faithful. The twentieth of June was the last time she had gotten laid. Shamelessly it had been on her stag party. And now it was the nineteenth of July and the only action she had had in the past month had been her hand and the help of warm shower water. It would’ve be nice to have one of the maids help her. Just once a nice plump ass for her to push into. It's... She shook her head. She needed to get the thought of sex out of her mind. “It's hot in here... sorry I think I need to take a stroll for fresh air.”

Hinoka nods. Standing on her toes she gives a little kiss on Camilla's lips. “Thank you.” She whispers. “For being so patient.” She's happy when Camilla returns the kiss but still feels a little pang of regret in her heart when she sees her walk out of the chambers. Maybe it was time to get over this silly fear of hers.

Camilla takes firm strides to get out from the castle walls. She actually wants the fresh air and stepping into the back gardens is a relief. Hoshido had such sultry evenings. It made the sweltering day heat almost worth suffering through. Passing through the hedge arches she crosses through the rose gardens towards the pond. She smiles when she finds who she was looking for right where she expected her. “Azura!” She gives a little wave at the blue haired maiden.

Calmly Azura looks up. She had been entranced by the low sun making a beautiful orange shimmering light reflect on the water surface that she hadn't noticed her visitor. “Oh Camilla. No luck today either?” She tried to give a smile as a little consolation.

Camilla shakes her head. “Sadly no.” She responds. “But on the flip side that means I'm free tonight. I was thinking about those summer evening markets you recommended me. Maybe you could take me there.” Azura's gaze turns down and the smile disappears. “Or maybe not? Is something wrong?”

Shaking her head Azura looks back up at Camilla. “No. I do want to show you but you picked the worst moment. Tonight I already have plans with someone else and I really don't want to disappoint you but then I would have to...”

“No, no, no.” Camilla says while putting her hand on Azura's shoulder. “Chipper up. Summer has only just started. The markets can wait. Don't let me hold you back. I got a backup plan anyways!”

Azura's eyes glitter up. “Thank you Camilla. We'll make time for it later this week. I can go every day but Wednesday and Saturdays.”

Camilla nods in response. Considering it was Saturday now it made sense. Must be a club or something Azura is part of. She wonders what kind the blue haired girl would be part of. Dancing would be more of a daytime thing but maybe tango? Or some kind of music club? Or something different. Just because she's a dancer doesn't mean she couldn't have different hobbies. “How about Tuesday then? I got nothing planned that far ahead.”

A nod is the response. “Yes. We can make that work. I'll show you all the cute clothes they sell only that late. And the food. It's so good. And... I... think I need to run now to be on time.”

Camilla chuckles. “Yes, yes. Go off and have fun.” She lets go of the girl and watches her run off back to the castle. She waits before she's out of sight before sighing. There went plan two. But luckily there was always plan three. Elise had been staying over to study Hosidan culture and improve foreign relations for half a year already. She'd probably jump in joy if she came by with a good old set of Uno cards so they could play like they did back in Nohr. Slowly she starts to walk back to the castle to fetch the cards.

Fifteen minutes later she's walking up the stairs to the third floor. The box with playing cards under her arm. Elise was the guest of Sakura so she'd likely find them near her room if they were in. The two little princesses were good friends from the moment they met. Probably more then just friends. Even though their stature was small it was wrong of her to think of them as too young for that kind of thing. They were both of age after all. Doesn't mean she can't dote on them a little bit from time to time. With a smile she knocks on the door. No response follows but she waits politely for a minute before trying the handle. The door is unlocked and she quietly opens it to a sliver to get a little peek first. Just in case there's something going on she shouldn't interrupt. But it seems there isn't anything of the sort. The room is just that of a normal woman. Clean and proper but no sign of life inside. But there is a sound. Not inside but from down the hall and around the corner she can hear footsteps.

She walks over and with a hand raised to greet comes around the corner. Before she can make any sound she manages to quickly duck back behind the corner as she saw something she hadn't expected. Poking out just a bit of her head she confirms she had indeed seen what she had. A group of as she's counting one, two, three, four, five, six, seven women walking across towards the stairs up to the tower. Each of them naked from the neck down. Only their heads are covered in what seems to be red and black leather masks. Or maybe latex. Some cover the entire head while others show off their hair. And the blue hair of one of them is unmistakably. There's only one that has it like that. Azura was among them.

Her heart is pounding in her chest. She doesn't mind Azura being like that. She can accept others being kinky but the location was suspicious. Does this mean that her sister was in on it too? And what about Sakura? None of the girls she had seen had the stature that matches those two but still. She can't help her curiosity and starts to follow. The stair up the tower spirals for a while before reaching a door. It's already open and a dim smoke comes out. It smells slightly of incense. A hint of lavender but also sweet. She can practically feel tension drop out of her shoulders from it's calming effects.

Squinting her eyes she catches movement of the individuals inside. Two of them are dancing together. Their dicks flopping against their thighs as they do so. Another walks by the pair with a tray with glasses. All three of them are masked. She bites her lip. She's not invited, hell she wasn't even aware this kind of party was happening. But it set her loins on fire. She wants in. But without a mask she would stand out too much. Without a mask... An idea pops into her mind. If she's masked then no one would recognize her. She'd just go once and get her party on for some fun and go back to being a proper wife tomorrow. Mentally she already knows this plan is bad. But her feet are already tiptoeing back down the stairs and crossing the hall towards where the women had come from.

She opens the opposite door to find what looks like a locker room. A big wooden bench in the middle. Lockers against the wall and to the side a collection of masks. She picks one up and looks it over. It seems to be latex. Black with holes for the mouth and eyes. An armlet with a key hanging from the side and the back allows hair to freely flow out. She frowns. She would be easily recognizable in this with her purple hair. She reaches out for another mask and finds it almost identical aside from the number of the key.

The third and fourth are no good either. But she knows she had seen some of the girls wear masks covering the entire head. The fifth was better. A red mask. It has two equally red bunny ears on top and seems to cover the entire head. Looking inside she finds a dildo on the spot that would cover her mouth should she wear it. A kinky party indeed. On the front she sees a little keyhole, presumably to unlock the dildo. The key that comes with it however doesn't seem to fit. Looking over to the lockers she tries the key on the locker with the matching number and sure enough it fits and clicks open. That made sense. It's why there were no clothes from all the girls here.

Closing the door back and shutting it she turns back to the masks to look on. But eventually she finds out there are only the two kinds. Either she's going to have her hair exposed or a mouth full. Then again not being able to speak has it's benefits. She wouldn't be able to give away who she is if she can't speak. And it was... and incredibly naughty idea to have a dildo in the mouth while at a party. Not her usual style considering she's so far almost always topped but for this once maybe it wouldn't be bad.

Biting her lip she flops the mask around the back of her head and starts putting her hair in the back. It was going to make a bulge in the back but the mask seemed to be capable of holding it all. She pulls the latex over her face. The dildo pointing down as it goes past her nose. Opening up her mouth she let's the toy enter. It luckily wasn't too big. It was just there to give her a full mouth feeling not to hurt her throat. With the mask now over her chin she just zipped the back and was fully strapped in.

Five minutes later she was back at the door in the tower. The incense smoke had thickened significantly and the little slants in the mask made looking into the room a lot harder. At least it was still warm as the protection of her clothes were now gone. Locker twenty two she reminded herself. The anklet with the key hanging securely around her wrist.

Almost immediately she bumps into someone. It's the girl with the tray. “Want a drink ma'am? I got some... oh sorry.” “Mhhmn.” Camilla brings her hand up to her mouth and taps the mask. The dildo inside her maw would make it hard for her to enjoy any beverages or food right now. Maybe an oversight of the organizers.

The girl puts the glass she had picked up back on the tray. “You can't drink right now of course. Maybe later.” She bows politely and moves on. Camilla can't resist watching her sway her rear with every footstep.

With each passing moment she's getting more accustomed to the smoke and her sight gets a bit better. It wasn't going to become perfect of course but at least she wouldn't bump into anyone anymore by accident. She could see there were several couches around. Most of them had people lounging on top of them in conversation. The two girls that had been dancing before were now seated in embrace. The one in the back fondling the other's breasts and licking her neck. A delightful squeal came from the front girl. She throws her head back and the bunny ears on her mask flop wildly. She's clearly enjoying her time and is busy jerking off her cock. It wasn't erect yet but surely this was a good indication of what was going to happen soon. And Camilla liked the look of it. She was going to have to find a girl of her own or maybe slip into a threesome somewhere.

Her gaze falls onto a couple on a couch to the left. She can only see the backside of one of them moving up and down rapidly. The hands of her partner holding onto her buttocks while her cock is getting ridden rough and dirty. Next to them another girl is watching it while slowly stroking herself. A nice cock on that one too. Even with her whole hand wrapped around it the tip of her glans still pokes out. It was the perfect place for her to step in.

Pushing her hips out in a wide stride she walks up to her. Her strut demands attention and surely she gets the girl to look away from the fucking couple and notice her. The girl's eyes almost in shock look up at her face, then flash down to her groin before coming back up to look at her breasts. It was rarely that Camilla could afford to have someone look her over thoroughly like that. The girl's hand picks up speed. Camilly reaches down and wraps her hand around her own cock and starts stroking it in a teasing slow pace to start and entice it to erection. So far from what she's seen she might be the most hung person around. And this girl if everything went right would be bouncing on top of her cock soon. She's anxious to just pull her off the couch, turn her around and bend her over to take her hard. She needs some good ass soon.

The girl gasps. Her mouth hanging open a sound escapes her. “Haaaahhnnngg~!” It's followed by a few spurts of semen splashing out from her cock as she cums. With heavy breathing and the pulsing of her cock the girl lays back keeping her eyes on Camilla in a way that looks like she's satisfied.

But that wouldn't do. There was no way Camilla was going to let that girl finish without some return investment. She reaches out to pick her up. She's planning to make her bite the edge of the couch as she rails her but gets stopped when she hears another voice call. One that's familiar.

“Red bunny, over here.” It says. Camilla might not be the only one with a red bunny mask on but the fact it's close and familiar makes her turn her head. A flash of blue makes her realize who it is. Azura is staring directly at her. The blue eyes visible even through the holes in the black latex mask. “Yes you. Come here.” She says, hand raised to make a come hither motion. The lips poking out from the mouth hole looking so enticing.

Camilla's heart skips a beat. She would lie if she would say she never imagined laying with Azura. The other girl was almost immediately out of her mind as her legs instinctively moved over to the Vallite. The outstretched hand looking so inviting she can't resist putting her own on top. Azura's fingers wrap around hers and pull her in. “Shit...” She hears her friend swear for the first time ever. “You are stacked, aren't you?” The couch is soft as she feels her knees settle on top, straddling her body on Azura's lap. The black mask leaning in to nestle itself into her cleavage.

From above she can see Azura's blue hair now clearly as she's face deep inside her bust. Hand still intertwined with her she can't pet her like she wants to. She'd normally call her a good girl, dote on her. And then move things along to getting that face lower along her body. The tongue that's licking the deep crevasses between her beasts would be better suited slobbering on her cock. But it seems that Azura has no intention of letting her stand up. She can feel the suction clearly. The soft flesh of her breast getting suckled on hard, vacuum being created by those sweet songstress lips for a few seconds. She wants to protest but her full mouth can only moan a modest “mhhhnnng!” before the smacking sound follows. Azura's head rapidly pulling back from the cleavage and a painful hickey spot left behind on a place no one would likely see it.

From the grin on Azura's face she could tell that doing so pleased the songstress immensely. “Now get down and put these to good use.” The thin digits of Azura's hand squeeze into Camilla's breast flesh with a force that makes it clear she's not caring too much about how painful that is to the recipient. The way Camilla's gums hurt make it clear that the toy is well capable of resisting how hard she's biting on to it now. If she wasn't gagged she would've smacked Azura in the face for talking to her like that and then force the blue haired girl down to fuck her throat while putting her verbally into her place. But in her current situation the plan had to be changed a little.

There are more then one way to show dominance. To get the upper hand. Slipping off the couch she gets on her knees in front of it. Putting her hands down on Azura's knees she forcefully spreads them, getting a happy yelp out of her. Predictably she's already hard. The Vallite's cock being the slim and tall type. A good six and a half inches for sure. With full intention of taking control Camilla makes sure it quickly disappears between her breasts. “Ooooh fuck yes...” She hears Azura moan. The other's hand on top of her head squeezing the hair bulge through the latex mask. She's clearly giving in and letting her do what she wants now. There is no reason to hold on to her knees anymore. Quickly she cups her own breasts and jiggles them against one another so the cock between can wallow in it's softness while receiving some pressure.

Azura arches her back, gasping for air. All according to Camilla's plan. She's going to get her off like this. And then in the post orgasm afterglow it'll be easy to pick her up by the legs, push her ass to the edge of he couch and get herself in position to fuck her. By now she has the songstress like putty in the palm of her hand. She was going to get what she wanted like she always does. With Azura's apparent desire for her large bust there was no way she was going to make a comeback.

“Inhale.” Azura's voice wasn't one of command but rather one of suggestion. As if she was handing out candy. But the orb she had picked up from the table next to the couch was quickly pushed against the red mask she was wearing. The constant plume of smoke coming from a slit on top, clearly being what conjured the incense smell around them. Even if she had no intention to, there was no getting around the fact her natural breathing instinctively caused her to breath in some of the smoke right from the source. It's scent way heavier, much thicker then how it was around the room.

She wants to cough. Get the smoke out but her mouth is full, and right now it feels her brain is too. As if the smoke was going straight up there. For a moment she wonders what she was doing again. Trying to not inhale more of that smoke was on top of that list of course. She blinks as she looks down and sees the tip of a cock poking out from between her breasts. It takes a moment for her mind to catch back up. Right there was the party. And she was planning something here. Luckily her hands had not stopped moving her breasts to get Azura closer to the edge. From the way she can see those pearly whites bite down on her lip she can't be too far off.

“Ooooh fffuck... Yes baby move those udders. Mama like.... hmmm” The soft tone rings into Camilla's ears. It was a little ironic considering she's used to being seen as the mommy type herself. But the compliment wasn't all bad. “I'm so close... oooh,” Azura continues. “you got to try this one yourself Sakura.”

There was a moment of shock in her mind even though she had kind of suspected this to be the case. Still heaving the name uttered in such a situation was just weird. Camilla has to look over to the side to get visual confirmation that this was indeed happening. And surely enough she sees the Hoshidan princess. The younger sister of her wife standing next to the couch. The first person at the party that doesn't seem to wear a mask. Her face and pink hair clearly visible even through the smoke. Her attire not any less naughty with a latex corset reaching up to just below her breasts. The piece splitting around the bellybutton to turn into what seemed like latex garters. Flawlessly they transition into her stockings and finally her boots. It was no wonder she seemed taller then normal with the plateau's under her pleaser heel boots.

“Oh. Is she that good?” The cute girl says as she plemps her tush down on the couch next to Azura.  
The blue haired girl doesn't respond right away as her fingers clench itself on the latex of Camilla's mask. She's gritting her teeth and bucking her hips against the underside of her playmate's chest. The thin ropes of white liquid shooting out on the other side before gravity causes them to settle back down on top of the Nohrian's bust. “Oh. Hee hee.” Sakura giggles softly. “I guess that's a good answer.”

The small hand reaches out, going into Camilla's cleavage to wrap around Azura's member and give it a loving stroke. “You boob loving pervert. You really made a mess in there. I can't wait to have a shot at her too.” She squeezes the tip of the cock causing Azura to winch a little, waking back up from her afterglow slump. “Help me get ready for her, will you?” She smirks as she spreads her legs a little. There was clearly no need for doing anything to get her ready. The little cock was already pointing up at the ceiling and pulsing in anticipation. The size fits the girl. She's small for an adult woman and the cock represented that too. A bit over three inches Camilla would guess by eye only. “Sure thing. I know what you mean.” Azura winks before getting up. Camilla is pushed back a little and it's only when she notices the songstress scooting over in front of Sakura the she realizes she had missed her chance. The ass she was planning to fuck was now straddling Sakura's lap in a reverse cowgirl position. With a smack Sakura's hand strikes it and Azura quickly starts to swirl it on top of the girl's crotch.

In front of Camilla's eyes the lapdance started to unfold. The twirls of those hips grinding down on Sakura's legs. The cock presumably being pressed back up against her belly. The pressure must be warm and hot. Azura lifts up her hips and slides her ass over the latex clad belly. With a single bump she bounces the cheeks against the underside of the petite breasts before she slides back down to sit. The blue eyes never breaking eye contact with Camilla. “Red bunny!” She says. Camilla perches up slightly. She knew that was her now. “You want some of this too? You want to fuck after this?”

“Mhhhm.” Her answer came. She was so rock hard and wanted to fuck so badly. After a month of no proper sex she was so ready. She'd been full mast ever since... the titfuck? She can't quite remember. But if she hadn't been distracted she'd have been fucking already. She nods along with the sound. Trying to make it seem calm and collected and not desperate even though the feeling in her body is half and half.

Azura smirks. “Good.” Her motions didn't stop. Her hips doing their magic at dancing on top of the Hoshidan princess as she once more held out the orb in her hand. “How about we get serious about this? Take it!” There were several inches between Camilla and the orb. The situation was different from last time. This time the choice was offered. The alluring plume of thick smoke right in front of her. She knows it's probably going to give her a headache in the morning. But that's a worry for then. Right now is now.

Without hesitation she presses her mask against the orb and inhales deeply through her nose. The smoke plume temporarily disappears into the red mask and the nostrils below. Her mind clouds again. There is no feeling like she wants to cough. Seems it's better when inhaled intentionally. In front of her the world stopped moving for a moment. She can feel two jets of smoke exiting her nose as she exhales. But the smoke in her mind remained. The still images blur and fade. Their colours remain but there is no way to make sense of it anymore.

There is pressure though. Two hands on the back of her head. And something else against her face. It rubs against her nose, against her lips. It's unfamiliar but it smells. Oh she can smell again. It smells of semen. Semen, sex, incense. She doesn't know how long her mind had been gone. The pictures start to move back together. Quickly she regains her vision and she finds herself with her face mashed against Azura's crotch. She's still giving her lap dance so not too much time must've passed. Looking up she can see the girl in seeming ecstasy . Arched back, mouth open in a soft moan. Hands in her hair while her hips moved on their own in a trance. It takes a second to register in her mind. Just like the rest of her body Camilla felt like her thoughts were slower then normal. And the hands on the back of her hand were clearly not Azura's. They originated from around Azura's waist which must mean they're Sakura's. Since when was that girl so strong? Or was she just so weak now?

“Oh you're back.” Sakura says. Camilla blinks in surprise. It's a wonder that in their state she could notice when she returned from her incense addled state.

“Uhu. I had to push the bitch off me or else I would've ended up kissing her all night and miss the real action.” The response came from behind her. It came from a voice that was too familiar to Camilla. One she had heard lots since she was a child. And someone she pray tells does not recognizes her here. “Is Azura next?” She hears Elise ask.

Sakura spanks the songstress on the bum. “No. I promised this red bunny she'd be next. Azura just helped me get it up.” The Vallite girl quickly hops off Sakura's lap.

In front of her Camilla could see the erect cock of the Hoshidan up close now. A pearly white droplet of precum clinging to the tip. “Wanna tag up on her?” She hears Sakura add. The girl reaches down in the front of her latex suit and pulls out a key.

Camilla's eyes go wide. Surely they can't mean to... Her process of thought gets interrupted when she feels two hands on her buttocks and the squatting knees of her sister along the sides of her ass. “Sure thing. I've been aching for a fuck since the afternoon.” The blonde responds. The key pokes into the front of the red mask and clicks easily. Camilla puts one hand on the edge of the couch and tries to push her body upwards but finds her elbow not up to the task. She really is weaker then normal.

The toy now free slides out of her mouth and when it's finally free she opts to take a gulp of fresh air before trying to talk. It ends up a wasted opportunity. “Wait I don't want to..” Are all the words she can manage before a hand on the back of her head pushes her down. Her open mouth perfect to fall onto Sakura's crotch and her cock taps her tongue inside.

“Don't worry.” Sakura's reassuring voice responds. “She's wearing a condom.”

“HMMMN!” Camilla tries to protest. Clearly that wasn't the problem. She was barren anyways. If she wanted to procreate she knew she had to rely on her seed so there wasn't a risk involved in that. But the fact it was her sister whose cock was being slapped against her ass cheeks was worrying her more.

She tries to wiggle and get away. But her knees can only shuffle little bits at a time and Elise is more then capable of keeping up. She groans in slight discomfort getting a little moan out of Sakura. “Ooh yes. Do that more. Been a while since we had a bunny that fought back. You're begging for a punishment, aren't you?”

With a push from behind Camilla feels the air escape her body through her nose when her sphincter is forced open. It had happened. Elise's cock was inside her ass. And it wasn't giving her time to get adjusted to the size either. With both hands holding on to Camilla's waist for leverage Elise starts to smack her pelvis against her sister's ass over and over. “She's tight...” The small girl coos. “How is this possible with a body like that? You'd expect a whore like her to be loose by now.” Being called a whore by her sister stung. Camilla had not been a virgin before now not even back there. She'd experimented before. Years ago. But she was definitely a top most of the time.

“Lucky you. Her lip game is lacking.” Sakura added. Her hands pushing down to try and give a hint. When it doesn't seem to sink in after a second she pinches the front of the red bunny mask to shut Camilla's nose. At that point it became clear to Camilla within a few seconds what was expected of her. She isn't too dumb to know and quickly purses her lips around the small cock in her mouth. Sucking on it like she's trying to create vacuum. She doesn't have much to work with but she does her best to make it work. Her tongue rapidly starts lapping the tip of the glans. Catching that bead of seed and mixing it with her saliva before the muscle twirls around, trying to slip underneath the foreskin. “Yesss. That's much better!” Sakura says in delight. “Suck it like it's the best cock ever and this is your last time ever. Because it might be. If you disappoint we'll cut you from the guest list.”

Camilla didn't know there was a guest list. Nor did the thought of how she was probably not on it in the first place. The threat of being excluded was enough to worry her. Because that means she wouldn't get off. Breathing in deep she smells the thick smell of Sakura's crotch and her mind seemed to forget about her sister. Her cock was still rock hard and she wasn't going to get excluded from this party until she got it off at least once. Instinctively she starts shaking her ass a little as if to try and prove her worth.

“Ahh she's really eager.” The voice of Elise snaps her back to the reality. “Here I'll give you a little helping hand.” Camilla feels her sister's hand sneak around her body to the front. The slender fingers wrapping themselves around her member. Even though it's wrong she can't help but coo at the feeling of the first touch on her member since she had gotten here. But it was short lived. The hand let go right afterwards and Elise pulled back. “She's hard.” Were the young Nohrian's words. They sounded as if that wasn't to be expected.

Sakura blinks to let those words get through to her. “What.” She gazes down at the masked head sucking her off as if to see if she had been imagining things. But the red latex bunny ears were clearly in her grasp. She pulls on them to get Camilla's mouth off her cock. “Are you new here?”

Leaving her mouth open for a moment as if she was expected to be put back to work sucking off Sakura it took a bit before Camilla responded. “Yeah...” She answers softly.

Sakura and Elise look at each other and then sideways to Azura who is shrugging, clearly not knowing anything about her either. “What do you want to do now?” Sakura asks. There's a clear hesitation in the Hoshidan's voice. As if she's wondering if they had made a huge mistake somehow.

“I...” Camilla was trying to think what she wanted. She should try and get out now while she could. But that wasn't really what she wanted. No. In her mind she knew what she needed right now. She wanted to get off. She wanted to feel her cock cum hard. “I want to fuck. I want to fuck so badly. Please my cock. I need to.”

“Sakura...” Elise says looking at the red haired girl. “Are you thinking...”

The corners of Sakura's mouth curl up. “Yes. She's wearing the bunny mask. We got to. Azura.” She turns towards the patiently waiting girl. A nod was enough response as she brought forth the orb again.

Pushing it against Camilla's nose she said it again. “Inhale!” This time it wasn't an option. It was an order.

Camilla breaths in deep and feels the smoke enter her brain again. “Again!” Azura's voice says in the distance. Without hesitation she tries to breath in a second time while her vision blacks out. In the distance she can barely hear the command being repeated. “Again!” She tries to breath in more. But she can't feel anything. See anything. Smell anything and soon enough hear anything.

She knows time passed. But how much wasn't clear. At one point she felt like she was waking up. Her mouth was full. She could feel her jaw being slightly sore. Someone was fucking her mouth roughly, presumably someone quite hung too. “She's coming to.” A voice says. She doesn't know who it is.

“Fuck me harder! Give it to me. Make me your bitch!” Her own mouth responds as soon as the cock pulls out of her mouth. The words came out without her own consent.

Almost immediately afterwards she feels the orb being pressed against her nose. “Inhale!” The command came again. And best she could she obliged, blacking out again.

The sunlight was bright. It wasn't up fully yet and it was likely only five in the morning but the atmosphere in the room changed when the rays hit the curtains that could only partially keep the room dark.

It had clearly been hours since the party started and it didn't seem to slow down. Camilla blinked as she could start to see again. She felt. Horny. There was no other way to describe it. Her body was bouncing up and down. Her breasts flapping against her chest over and over. Ass cheeks slamming down on the lap of whomever was inside her ass. “Aaaahhhngh~!” She almost surprised herself with the moan escaping from her mouth.

“Yeah. You like that?” Azura's voice comes from behind. That solves the mystery of who is behind her.

“Yeah.” She responds. Her ass was on fire. It was feeling sore too, clearly Azura wasn't the only one to have a go at her rear after she blacked out. “Where...”

“We're the last ones awake.” The response came. “I wasn't going to leave until I had a third go though. You feeling okay?”

Camilla didn't know. She couldn't quite feel herself entirely yet. She squeezes her hand and feels it tingle. Moving it up to her face she feels the latex mask still on. Sliding it up she feels along the length of the bunny ears on top. There's a cut in one of the two that hadn't been there before but she could clearly feel again with her hand. “I'm going to cum...” She says as if it's the most normal thing after regaining consciousness.

“Yeah me too.” Azura responds. The thrusting of her hips pick up speed.

Camilla gasps for air. It was nice to get to cum. But it wasn't really what she wanted. She looks down and sees her sister. Face down, ass up she had fallen asleep on the couch. Her own cock draped between the ass cheeks. She had wanted to fuck with her cock. But it seems it had been through her ass all night so far. “I'm so close.” She takes hold of her sister's ass cheeks and pushes them against the sides of her cock. It feels warm and nice. A good hot dogging. Though it's odd she's still flaccid while so close to release. Her prostate is getting pushed and there is no way she can hold back. “Ooooh... fuck.” Her knees shake. They hurt from the hours of being bend over the couch. Shuddering all over she can't break her eyes off her cock as several ropes of liquid lance out from the tip, landing on the back of her sister. “Nhoooooogh~!” It felt like a disappointing end even though her heart is racing and her mouth hang open to moan out loud in orgasm. She completely missed the release of her partner in her ass. Maybe she didn't have much more to give after a whole night.

Pulling out Azura gives one more smack against her rear before turning towards the door. “Thanks newbie. See you Wednesday! I recommend some pain killers.”

Camilla softly nods before being left alone in the room with everyone else left or sleeping.

Regaining feeling in her legs takes another hour. And the rest of the body slowly picks up along. Dragging herself down the stairs she gets to the lockers and gets her clothes back. She hangs the mask back where she found it, though she knows that number twenty two was now permanently hers.

At seven in the morning she finally gets to face plant on her bed. She's exhausted. It takes mere seconds before she falls asleep.

“Camilla” Hinoka says gently caressing her wife’s hair behind her ear. She’s sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over her love.. Putting a hand on Camilla's shoulder she smiles. “I spend some time thinking about it. You know the thing that was bothering me. And I think I'm ready. Tonight we should do it.”

Camilla groans as she only had a few hours of sleep. But as the words sink in she was rapidly realizing a problem coming up.

“You” Hinoka continues. “should impregnate me.”


End file.
